Daughter of the Raven, the Snake and the Lion
by The Archfiend
Summary: Nathaira Ravenwood is young, beautiful and powerful everything the wizarding world desires. Now she will use every means available to get one of the things she wants above all others: Harry Potter. Multiple pairings throughout. On Hiatus
1. A New Player

Nathaira Ravenwood sat bored in the Leaky Cauldron, she knew that Harry would be coming shopping for school supplies she just hoped it would be soon she had sat in the Leaky Cauldron every day from the 27th of July, but today he turned 11. She heard the door chime signaling new customers she looked up from her book and smiled when she saw the boy with James' messy hair and his green eyes that he had inherited from the mudblood. She pushed her prejudice aside she may have never met Lily Evans but she had reasons for hating her. She stood quickly and using the shadows she entered Diagon Ally. She clicked her neck before silently following Harry and the giant oaf into Gringotts. The goblins that noticed her she nodded to, before going to Ragnok she sent a wandless tracking spell on Harry.

"Lady Ravenwood, good day." Ragnok greeted in Gobbledegook

"Ragnok, good day I wish to review my family line." Nathaira asked in the same language.

"Very well please follow me." Replied the usually rude goblin, but for the young witch who respected all magical beings he made the exception. He led her to her family vault, she paused

"Actually Ragnok it's the other line I wish to see." Ragnok understood what she meant perfectly and nodded before leading her into the deepest part of Gringotts before passing the dragon to the vault of Rowena Ravenclaw, she added three drops of blood causing the vault to open along with the assistance of Ragnok. Ignoring everything else in the vault she walked up to the tapestry checking that the names she needed where in fact upon the tapestry.

"Ragnok I need a copy of this tapestry but for obvious reasons change those names and lines to any other family." she said pointing at certain names on the tapestry "We don't need Fumblefore finding out about me now do we?" She asked smirking evilly "And of course a large bonus will find its way to you for doing this for me and for a certain light wizard never finds out the truth until I am ready to reveal it."

Ragnok smirked back and nodded before leading her out of the vault. Now she needed to find Harry Potter, once back on the surface of Gringotts she turned to Ragnok and spoke in gobbledegook "Thank you and May your gold flow like the blood of your enemies."

Ragnok nodded and replied "The same to you Lady Ravenwood."

Nathaira did a quick spell to show that Harry had yet to go to Ollivanders she saw the oaf leave him as she entered Ollivanders. She was quickly followed by Harry, she smiled gently at him.

"Ah Mr Potter, Lady Ravenwood, what can I help you with?" Garrick asked

"I think Mr Potter here is looking for a wand and I just wished to discuss Wandlore but I can wait I haven't seen a wand choosing since my own wow that makes me feel old and Aira please we have spoken often enough Garrick." Nathaira smiled.

"Of course my dear, now Mr Potter, try this." Mr Ollivander said handing him a wand, which rejected Harry, this continued for another 20 wands it amused Nathaira but she always gave Harry a kind smile which at first he was shocked but then returned she looked up to see Mr Ollivander disappear into the back of his shop.

"Am I doing something wrong?" Harry asked nervously

"Oh no, the wand chooses the witch or wizard it simply means that these wands are meant for another witch or wizard." She answered giving him a kind smile, her soft black curls framed her oval shaped face, her azure blue eyes filled with warmth and she placed her hand on his arm in a reassuring gesture,

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He said offering his hand

"Nathaira Ravenwood, but call me Aira only people who knew my parents call me Nathaira." she replied shaking his hand.

"Do you know which house you want to be in?"

"I think I'll be in Hufflepuff." Aira laughed

"I doubt that is true Harry, Hufflepuffs instill Loyalty, Ravenclaw intelligence, Gryffindor bravery and Slytherin ambition and cunning. I have no doubt you are loyal but I believe you belong to Gryffindor or Slytherin but do not believe that only dark wizards are part of Slytherin they are not, there's Andromeda Tonks she was a pure blood who married a muggleborn, but then there are dark wizards such a Sirius Black who was a Gryffindor and he betrayed his best friends." Nathaira told him she never believed that Black was guilty she had met Pettigrew and he was a coward but there was nothing that she could do about it while she was still fairly new to the country and her followers where abroad, give her few years her powerbase would be greater than Lord Voldemort's.

"What house where you in?" Harry asked

"None I went to Durmstrang but I probably would have been in Ravenclaw or Slytherin and I'm not evil am I Harry your magic would tell you not to trust me if I was."

"No you're not evil." Harry said with conviction which caused Nathaira to smile at him with warmth and affection.

Mr Ollivander returned with a wand that was made of Holly, with a phoenix feather core that was 11 inches in length. She knew this would be the one her magic told her that when she felt the wave of raw pure power when Harry touched his wand. She smiled he was just what she hoped for.

Harry paid for the wand and looked at Aira,

"Now my dear what did you wish to discuss?" Garrick asked

"Your thoughts on using Thestral hair as a core for a wand." Aira asked

"I have never seen a Thestral so I cannot comment, but do experiment and I would gladly listen to what you think."

"Very well, I'll owl you the results."

Aira waved goodbye to Garrick and looked at Harry who quickly followed.

"What's a Thestral?"

"A Thestral is like a horse, but it's practically hairless and has bat like wings and they can only be seen by those who have seen death and accepted it."

"Can you see them?"

"Yes, I saw my mother murdered when I was ten."

"I'm sorry, was it muggles?"

"No Harry she was murdered by a wizard that is high up in the light side because her magic was grey or neutral as its sometimes known as. You cannot choose what type of magic you have, it is either dark, light or grey, but dark magic is considered dark as it takes more emotion to cast the spells or curses in some cases and because it is misunderstood it is illegal, obviously some spells should be such as the spell to create Inferi." Aira looked at him before sitting at the tea shop and asking for a menu.

"What's Inferi?" Harry asked and sat down in the seat she had gestured to.

"Inferi are what muggles would call Zombies but they don't eat brains." Aira pulled a face of disgust causing Harry to giggle.

"What would you like to eat?" Aira asked

"I'm alright I'm not hungry."

"Don't lie to me Harry you are drooling over the sausage rolls."

Aira waved the waitress over

"Hello Elise, could I have one grilled cheese and tomato sandwich, a sausage roll, a pork pie, a slice of lemon drizzle cake, a slice of treacle tart, Harry do you like tea?" Harry nodded "And two pots of tea please and charge it to my account."

"Yes Lady Ravenwood." Elise replied before going to get her order

"Why does everyone keep calling you that?" Harry asked

"What?"

"Lady Ravenwood."

Aira smiled fondly "It's my title, I am Lady Nathaira of the most Ancient and most Noble house of Ravenwood, just like you are Harry of the most Ancient and most Noble house of Potter, it's just the way the wizarding world works, do you see that family over there with the platinum blonde hair." Aira pointed to the Malfoy family, Harry nodded "They are the Malfoys, Lucius, Narcissa formally Black and their son Draco he is about your age you will be a Hogwarts together. The Malfoys are a very powerful pureblood family" Aira explained as Narcissa turned and spotted them she touched Lucius' arm before walking towards them Aira gave them a small smile

"Nathaira I did not expect to see you, how long have you been in Britain where was my owl?" Narcissa demanded while still retaining her pureblood mask

"Forgive me Aunt Cissy, I was a little preoccupied my research took paramount and I've only been in Britain a little over a month and I've been making sure that all my family properties are in order and that so are my family accounts, Narcissa this is Harry, Harry Potter." Aira replied gesturing to Harry, Narcissa gave Aira questioning look, Aira choose to ignore it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Malfoy." Harry said shyly

"Do you wish to join us then Harry could meet Draco and he would have someone to sit with on the train?" Aira asked

"What a wonderful idea." Narcissa replied sitting next to Aira as Aira began putting food on Harry's plate. She frowned he was too skinny and small James was about six foot and she knew he wasn't short.

"Lucius, Draco come here." Narcissa called to them causing them to join them.

"By Merlin, Nathaira haven't you changed." Lucius smirked

"It depends if it is a good change?" Aira teased

"A good one you look just like your mother; you have her kindness about you." Lucius said softly remembering Larissa

"It does not do the mind well to dwell on the past Lucius, let the dead lie." Aira spoke softly "But I have missed you both." Narcissa's eyes filled with emotion before Aira squeezed her hand gently. "Now, now Aunt Cissy don't let your mask slip." Aira smirked causing a chuckle from the elder Malfoys and a confused look from both Harry and Draco who were quite happy eating the treacle tart and the lemon cake. Aira smiled softly her mothering instinct preening but she crushed it quickly as the feeling of longing for what she could not have, her mate.


	2. Plans Are Set

**Enjoy**

* * *

A thick mist descended, with it the temperature dropped below freezing. A cloaked figure stood in the middle of the glade completely unaffected by the harsh weather or eerie silence. Black, cloaked, skeletal figures floated towards the central figure.

[Mistress] they hissed as they bowed before their leader.

The moonlight showed only the lower part of her face, her mouth was pulled into a smirk and two pearly white fangs shone in the darkness.

[You know the plan] she stated before a crack was heard and the daughter of Death was gone.

* * *

Nathaira stood between platforms 9 and 10 waiting for Harry. She smiled when she saw him, he moved quickly to Aira, he was trailed by a family of redheads, the Weasleys, she had met Bill and Charlie, she had given them the opportunities to escape their nightmare mother. Her instincts flared to protect Harry from the calamity that was Molly Weasley nee Prewitt.

"Hello Harry. All ready?" she asked, Harry smiled and nodded, her heart almost broke at how much Harry looked like James, but James was dead and even she could not reawaken the dead. Aira handed harry a parcel, he opened it to find a diary and a mirror. "Write my name in the diary or speak my name to the mirror and it will connect to its twin so you can contact me for anything, whether it's homework or just to talk and its faster than owls." Aira smiled at him and guided him on to the platform, he looked on in awe, which caused Aira's smile to widen as he boarded the train, he turned back to her and waved. She let out a gasp of pain, this is what she was missing out on, watching a child grow, she despised Fumblefore even more.

An aristocratic voice spoke

"It has been a long time since I saw you smile like that, what happens when your father returns Nathaira?" Lucius asked

Aira stiffened "This is not a suitable place to have this conversation Lucius, and he would understand if he knew what I did, Harry is more important than the order of flaming chickens will ever know, give me time Lord Malfoy and the world will know. If you wish to continue this conversation I suggest we go to your manor or mine."

Lucius nodded and offered his arm which Aira took and they apparated to Malfoy Manor.

After refreshments had been exchanged Aira went straight to the point.

"Lucius you are on the board of governors for Hogwarts am I correct?"

Lucius nodded

"Is it possible for the governors to insist that a teacher retire and to supply a teacher for the position?"

" It is possible, but what are you planning, Nathaira you know the Defence against the dark arts position is cursed."

Aira smirked "That is not the post I want, I was thinking History of Magic, I have studied the resent pass rates and they a dreadful, they were when Binns was alive and they are worse now he is dead. Also could you ensure that I would be the only applicant. Can you do that Lord Malfoy?"

Lucius smirked "Of course Lady Ravenwood, but what is the need?"

"I need to get as close to Harry Potter as possible without Fumblefore realising it, and if you are able could you take this to Amelia Bones, she will know what to do with it, you and I both know how she feels about abused children, and as harry Potter's closest living relative and as I am very capable of ensuring his care, he will be mine by his third year." Aira smirked as Lucius took the documents from her, a full medical history of one Harry James Potter.

"What is this all for, Nathaira?"

"I plan on taking Harry from under their feet and turn him dark, and restore my father to his former glory and create my own power base which I have the foundations for that I created when I was in fifth year, Harry Potter will be a snake in a lions fur, as I am quite sure he will follow James into Gryffindor and then the world will bow to our way."

Lucius bowed smirking at her inner snake showing "Of course my lady."

* * *

 **I've only got three left to do yey, please leave your comments on what you think please**

 **\- The Archfiend**


	3. AN

**Hello, I'm sorry I haven't updated in nearly a year, I'm currently putting all my stories on Hiatus as i don't have the motivation to write at the moment, due to my mental state causing my heart not to be in it and that isn't okay with me. I'm going to try and get all my stories finished in my own time and then update regularly I'm sorry.**

 **Thank you for your support it means the world to me**

 **The Archfiend**


End file.
